The First Hunger Games
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: This is the very first Hunger Games. Fear will reign, striking strength, and determination will overpower perplexity. Submit your own character! Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a Hunger Games fic where you can enter your own OC's. I'll be choosing the characters myself. Enjoy!**

First and Last Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Hates:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping clothes:

Interview clothes:

Stylists (optional):

District (Career allowed):

Alliance (optional):

Family:

Friends:

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tributes!

**I decided to do a Hunger Games fic where you can enter your own OC's. Please enter as many as you want, boy and girl! I'll be choosing the characters myself. Enjoy! The tributes so far are:**

First and Last Name: Dianne Whinchester, fifteen years old, female.

Appearance: Average height, skinny, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Personality: Popular at school, grouchy, moody, has a compassionate side that's rarely seen.

Likes: Make-up, colours, dogs, training, pink.

Hates: Lazy people, bugs, the colour black.

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, stealth.

Weaknesses: Being nice.

Reaping clothes: Dark purple calf-length dress, black sandals, purple hair ribbon.

Interview clothes: Sparkly pink dress with rhinestones in her hair, white sandals.

Stylists (optional): Grayanna- head stylist loves the color grey.

District (Career allowed): 1.

Alliance (optional): Career.

Family: Mother, Jewlie. Sisters, Amythest and Opal, five and twelve.

Friends: Henrietta, fifteen. Carson, boyfriend, fifteen.

* * *

First and Last Name: Zeb Carter, eighteen, male.

Appearance: Tall for his age, scruffy light brown hair that falls to his eyes, grey shining eyes with tanned skin, constantly smiling.

Personality: Extremely friendly, doesn't see bad in anyone, helps other people if they are in trouble or pain. Hides his emotions well, so that those around him don't know anything is wrong.

Likes: Being out in the sun, carrots and spiders.

Hates: Show offs, water, confined spaces.

Strengths: Appears harmless but can deliver deadly blows, can run fast and is physically strong.

Weaknesses: Can't swim, can be too trusting, bottles up emotions until he can't take anymore and has an ouburst of rage.

Reaping clothes: Faded black trousers, loose light blue shirt.

Interview clothes: Crisp, pressed dark grey trousers, white and pale blue fitted shirt, navy blue tie.

Stylists (optional): Owen, who's all about the sophisticated look.

District (Career allowed): 7

Alliance (optional): Protector of young tributes.

Family:Mother- Anna, Father- Tom, Sister- Corin, age thirteen.

Friends: Max, age eighteen, Trig, seventeen. Has lots of girl admirers but pays no attention.

* * *

First and Last Name: Riemet Fallrose (Rie/Riley), female, twelve.

Appearance: Long blond hair that she often puts into a ponytail or something of that sort and clip her bangs out of her face. An emerald-shade of green eyes, and she's about 5'4. She's healthy thin. Heartshaped face with round eyes. Her lower lip is fuller than her top lip.

Personality: She's skittish and shy. But once you become friends with her, she'll joke with you and help you in any way she can. She tends to zone out when bored. Holds grudges for a long time.

Likes: Being with friends. Cheese bread, and tulips.

Hates: Bright colors, carrots, ladybugs.

Strengths: Holding her breath, snares, slingshots, climbing trees, camouflage.

Weaknesses: hand-to-hand combat. Naive.

Reaping clothes: A longshear white dress alongside white flats. Top layer of her hair is an elegant bun, while the bottom half was curled (past her shoulder).

Interview clothes: A knee length sea-green circle-skirt with withblue high heels. Her hair would be curled and bangs pinned back.

Stylists (optional): (deciding)

District (Career allowed): 4

Alliance (optional): Yes, (Zeb)

Family: Mother- Cornelia

Friends: Kathleen Felgher.

* * *

Name: Alexandria Kiane

Appearance: She has long brunette hair that just never wants to behave itself and a pale complexion. Her sense of style is about average, and she is of average height. She has rosy cheeks, thin lips, and piercing green eyes.

Personality: A little bit quirky, but an overall genuine, caring person. She will do what it takes to get out of the games, but only if she has to.

Likes: Friends, swimming, reading... and boys.

Dislikes: Obnoxious music, running.

Strengths: A very fast runner, intelligent and crafty (could easily outwit someone or lead them into a trap.

Weaknesses: Not the strongest person

Reaping Clothes: Black dress pants and a flowing blue blouse with heels

Interveiw Clothes: A long, mised-color ball-gown style gress with a flowing train

Stylists: Marie Brue (female) and Ryanne Garnier (male)

District: 11

Alliance: Yes (Dianne)

Family: Her mother and father are in hysterics whenever she is reaped... and so is Alexandria

Friends: She has a few friends, but they are a tight-knit group who are literally like sisters.

* * *

First and Last Name: Indigo Stormwell

Appearance: She has white blonde hair, it's wavy and layered at the bottom  
and she has a thick layered fringe. Usually let down or in low ponytails.  
Overly large dark green Allison Harvard eyes. She has light tanned skin with a  
beauty mark above her top lip. She's pretty tall, 5'10" and weights 145lbs.  
She has scars on her body but the most noticeable one is the three inch scar  
on her left collar bone from a training accident. Light olive complexsion

Personality: She's mostly calm but never really smiles or laughs. Indigo has a  
level head and doesnt freak out easily. She does have a temper, Indigo isn't a  
goody goody, down to earth girl. She usually observes people from a distance  
and knows more about a single person than she lets on. She uses the things she  
observes against that person if she needs revenge. She can usually stay calm  
in the middle of a crisis and tries to keep everyone calm before she gets  
pissed. She has a hard shell around herself and a sense of hostility. She's  
untrusting and cold to people. If she doesn't like someone she sisn't afraid  
to tell that person. Indigo has a really short fuse. It's easy to get her mad  
and POed. She has a dark sense of humor and usually laughs darkly at something  
horrible. She doesn't like being controlled, if she feels like someone is  
forcing her to do something, she'll talk back and beat them up. Indigo is not  
a girl that can be pushed around and walk over. You try, she she'll walk over  
you, literally. If she gets mad, she become hostile and horrifying. She'll go  
to the depths of space to get revenge on the person that pissed her off. She  
doesn't like to lose, she must win. If she has to, she'll pull out the heart  
of someone to get what she wants. She usually shy away from social events, she  
doesn't like them. She's rude, impolite, and hostile to people she doesn't  
like. Very cold and distant to people she doesn't know. She she has a really  
bad temper and acts on that temper. She isn't afraid to take the credit for  
something she did because she believes she deserves it, but she hates when  
people pushes the blame on her. Her good traits are that she's observant,  
she's manipulative, and that she's mostly calm. Her bad traits are that she  
has a bad temper, she takes revenge too seriously, she's pretty cold and  
distant. She's emotionless, doesn't feel remorse when hurting people. She  
loves gory, bloody things. She once licked off the blood of her opponent off  
her sword. So, she has no problems with killing or gory things.

Likes: Roses, the color blue, kittens, rain, the beach, winter, snow,  
cupcakes, blood, reading, music, writing, video games, boots, fedoras,  
freedom, fighting, training, The Pretty Reckless, scissors, fire, The Little  
Mermaid (not that she'll ever admit it), gum, horror movies, Batman, cocky  
guys (she doesn't know this yet), singing, drawing,

Hates: Make up, cocky guys, prudes, granny underwear, the word Panties, the  
word Like (when people uses it in stuff like "and I was like...and she was  
like...that was, like, so stupid"), romance, dresses, Valley Girl accents,  
text talk, smell of nail polish, nail polish remover, gasoline, and sharpie,  
Twilight Vampires (*Cough* fairies *cough*)

Strengths: She's really flexible (gymnastics), talented in short swords,  
whips, and throwing knives, amazing liar, doesn't make a sound when she walks,  
good tree climber

Weaknesses: Claustrophobic, can't hide her tracks, acts before she thinks,  
impatient, disobedient, bad temper, scared of fire (small fires and stuff  
she's okay, but a big fire she'll be scared to death), she has schizophrenia  
(It doesn't get serious unless her fear or anger totally takes over her she go  
into a panic attack. Then she'll start mumbling to herself and talking to  
people that aren't there)

Reaping clothes: A black corset top under a leather jacket. Black skinny jeans  
and high black combat boots. A leopard print fedora on her head, her hair is  
down.

Interview clothes: tight white with vertical black stripped dress that hugs  
her curves and end at mid thigh. Strings of metal loops hang off the dress in  
straight, vertical lines. High black combat boots, thigh heigh black  
stockings. Fishnet gloves. Her hair's put down and curled slightly at the  
bottom with some strings of violet feathers in it. Dark eye makeup to make her  
big eyes even bigger and brighter.

Stylists (optional): Rosalie Ashwinn

District (Career allowed): 2

Alliance (optional): Career

Family: Jetson Stormwell (dad), Juniper Stormwell (mom), Cody Stormwell (19  
year old brother) Pets: a small gray cat with bright green eyes named Shay.

Friends: Azrael Drakon (dark haired, dark eyed, boy. 16 years of age, 6'2".  
Total playboy, bestfriend)

* * *

First and Last Name: Robyna Mayson

Appearance: dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, curly hair that's pulled back by a blue bandana. She's got toned long legs, 5'5 feet tall, 118 pounds. She's 15 years old.

Personality: She's blunt, she'll tell you if she thinks your pretty, annoying, or whatever else. She's not the most sociable person, but loves to tease and joke around with those close to her. She kind of cold to strangers, but she's extremely sensitive, so it's kind of like a shield to keep others out. She can have her deep moments, but only in intense situations.

Likes: Chocolate, tree climbing, loose clothing, older brothers.

Hates: Anyone more than 4 years younger than her, getting wet, snow, popcorn.

Strengths: Agility, speed, flexibility, stealth

Weaknesses: swimming (she can, but she's not good, she can only float for a short amount of time)

Reaping clothes: Brown short sleeve work dress.

Interview clothes: A golden halter top with black swirls, black shorts with gold stiching, golden standles. Her hair is still curly and held in a golden hair tie with black swirls. She's wearing a little eyeshadow which is golden, making her eyes seem lighter

Stylists (optional): (You decide your character's stylist)

District (Career allowed): She can be whatever you need.

Alliance (optional): a small one with people she met before she got in the arena. Once she's in the arena she won't make any more alliances.

Family: Two older brothers- Crowin, 19 and Ravic, 17. Her mother is 42 yr old Mani and their father is in jail for stealing, Mavrik, 41

Friends: Three Best friends, Calmia (Female 15) Ostrio (Male, 16) and Oakin (Male 14)

* * *

First and Last Name: Mara Middlestone, 14

Appearance: Fairly small and thin. Blondish hair that's just longer than shoulder length and a side fringe. Dark blue eyes with long lashes and a thin scattering of freckles.

Personality: She's not very good at making friends because she finds other people hard to understand. But she's clever and logical, as well as cautious and alert. She thinks the worst of people to give her an excuse to not talk to them, but there is some compassion in there.

Likes: Trees, being clean, winning.

Hates: Talking to people she doesn't know/like, insects, smoke

Strengths: Long distance running (stamina), clever strategy, hiding.

Weaknesses: Upper body strength, sprinting

Reaping clothes: A light brown skirt, brown leather shoes, a pale pink blouse, a silver bangle.

Interview clothes: A white dress made of a floaty lace, a white headband with pearls sewn in.

Stylists (optional):

District (Career allowed): 11

Alliance (optional): No

Family: Sister Ophelia (20) Mother Sage and Father Kris.

Friends: No best friends, but is closest to a girl called Avy (14)

* * *

First and Last Name: Derek Lemoine

Appearance: Built, 16, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes

Personality: Nice, funny, but scared deep inside

Likes: Swimming, fishing

Dislikes: Thunder

Strengths: Crossbows and martial arts pole

Weakness: slow

Reaping clothes: Polo with cargo pants

Interview clothes: Bubbly water tux

Stylist: (You decide your character's stylist)

District: No career (4)

Alliance: Yes

Family: Grandma and big brother

Friends: None

* * *

First and Last Name: Helen Hemington - age 17 - Female

Appearance: Average height, long, sandy brown hair (wavy), eyes blue/green, fair skin

Personality: adventurous, humorous, giggly, analytical, out-going

Likes: Wilderness, bugs, the sun, floating in the water

Hates: Disloyalty, shoes, attention seekers, selfishness, cheese, winter

Strengths: Social, good with daggers, confident, strong-willed

Weaknesses: People, saying no, worries about other peoples feelings too much

Reaping clothes: Floral dress (faded), nice boots, fish necklace (gold, from mother), hair up in ponytail

Interview clothes: lace dress (red), high heels, hair down, fish necklace (gold- from mother)

Stylists (optional): Uranus- dress crazy but sophisicated

District (Career allowed): 10

Alliance (optional): Noah Poppen-district 8, Hera Heming- district 9

Family: Father- Jack Hemington

Friends: Jaclyn- Best friend

* * *

First and Last Name: Hera Heming - age 17 - Female

Appearance: Average height, long wavy auburn hair, fair skin with freckles, eyes are yellowy-hazel (with freckles to be exact), physically fit

Personality: Unique accent (kinda British), giggly, savvy, adventurous, critical thinking

Likes: Art, wilderness, positivity, honesty

Hates: Most people, ignorance, meat, swimming, bugs

Strengths: Gymnastics, defensive, sword fighting

Weaknesses: Being nice, makes social connection easily

Reaping clothes: Brown dress (knee length), flats for shoes, hair braided, fish necklace (gold, from father)

Interview clothes: Black sparkly dress (knee length), flats for shoes, fish necklace (gold- from father), hair up in a delicate bun, red lipstick, thick black eyeliner  
Stylists (optional): Jupiter -dress to show innocence

District (Career allowed): 9

Alliance (optional): Noah Poppen-district 8, Helen Hemington- district 10

Family: Mother- Vera Heming

Friends: Cara- Best friend

* * *

First and Last Name: Aiden Amberden (male, 16)

Appearance: Messy black hair that falls into his eyes, bright ice blue eyes, sixpack athletic yet buff body, tanned, a long scar on his right shoulder blade, 6'3" and weights 165lbs. He also has a long scar on his right forearm due to a fight.

Personality: he's pretty calm and collected. Adien has a 'whatever' type of attitude. He gives off an intimidating feeling to other people. Not someone you want to mess with. It's really hard to get him mad. He doesn't really care for much and doesn't care what other people think of him. He's stubborn and sarcastic and doesn't like being walked over. An Alpha Wolf that likes to take control of the situation. He's smart and can come up with a good plan in minutes. He doesn't like being threatened and he'll give whoever threatened him a piece of his mind. Adien doesn't like fighting, but he isn't afraid to knock a bunch of heads. He hates things that are out of order and not organized. It is possible to get mad. The calmer he gets, the madder he is. And when he's super mad, he'll explode and kill someone. Like a crocodile, he'll wait for the perfect moment to strike and take down his enemies. He acts indifferent around them, calm and collected and a perfect poker face, and when he gains their trust, he attacks. He's stubborn, aggressive, and manipulative, he'll do whatever he can to get what he wants.

Likes: nighttime, stars, sleeping, fighting,working out, girls, waffles, syrup, black roses, ice cream, chocolate, watching TV, sports, football, living, wining, surfing, fishing, water, swimming

Hates: math, school, losing, day time, sun, reading, arts and crafts, getting older

Strengths: he's amazingly smart, can think up a battle plan in minutes, good with traps, amazing fighter, nimble fingers, leadership qualities, strong

Weaknesses: he overestimates his opponents. A bit over confident, can't hide his tracks, get's distracted, amazingly cocky

Reaping clothes: a white oxford shirt under a black vest. A bright red tie. Black formal pants and leather shoes.  
Interview clothes: a black tee with the words 'F*ck the World' on it under a leather jacket. Blue jeans and cowboy boots. A brown cowboy hat on his head.

Stylists (optional): Felix Louscios

District (Career allowed): 4 (career)

Alliance (optional). Yes

Family: Libitina Amberden (mom), Abaddon Amberden (dad), Sterling Amberden (18 year old sister)

Friends: Trace Shakdon- 17 year old. He has light ginger hair, green eyes, and a face full of freckles. He's Azrael's bestfriend. A bit shy but sweet. A 'boy next door' type of person.

Lilliage Silverstine- his girlfriend. She's 15 with dyed pink hair and soft hazel eyes. Freckles across her nose and golden tanned skin. She's a bit snotty but nice to her friends. Pretty popular and uses her looks to get everything. Azrael dumps her after he gets into the Games.

* * *

First and Last Name: Coleleigh Skirosemary (nickname, Cole. Male Age, 16)

Appearance: Auburn hair that falls to his neck, curly. His eyes are a deep green and he is 5'2, with light skin.

Personality: Is hard-core and grudge-holding, has a good memory. Merciless and quick to kill.

Likes:

Hates:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Reaping clothes:

Interview clothes:

Stylists:

District: 2

Alliance:

Family:

Friends:

* * *

First and Last Name: Lexliam Boundfruit (male, age 14)

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Hates:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Reaping clothes:

Interview clothes:

Stylists:

District: 2

Alliance:

Family:

Friends:

* * *

First and Last Name: Wednesday Wessel

Appearance: Dark brown wavy hair that goes up to chest that is usually tied in a messy bun, grayish blue eyes, light skin, 5'7, slim

Personality: Witty, Carefree, Smart, Annoying, Confident

Likes: Pranks, Hunting, Making Electronics, Sports and Art

Hates: Capitol, Careers,

Strengths: Camoflauge, Shooting (Bow and Arrows),

Weaknesses: Watching People die (Espcially Family), Staying Quiet.

Reaping clothes: A white dress that goes up to her knees, Sleevless, Navy blue flats, Wednesday thought the dress was itchy

Interview clothes: Purple dress that went down to her ankles that was strapless and the torso had a bunch of white and black beads on it. Silver Flats,

Stylists (optional):

District (Career allowed): 12 (sorry, a girl was already chosen for 3)

Alliance (optional): The boy from her district

Family: James (Twin) David (Dad) Renee (Mother) Eva (Sister)

Friends: She doesn't have many, she gets along with one boy whose father her dad works with.

* * *

Name: Darby Morris

Appearance: She is seventeen years old, and is tall, slim, and very pale with one blue eye and one brown eye (this is a real thing, by the way - it's called heterochromia). She has dark red hair that she keeps in a bob, and old burn marks on her hands.

Personality: Darby is almost always sarcastic, and has no problem with killing other people, though she is of the mindset that there's no point in doing something yourself when someone else can do it for you, instead preferring to turn other tributes against each other and pick off the survivors. Otherwise, she plans to stay back and entertain the audience.

Likes: Knowing she isn't dead yet. And leather. And seeing other people fail at things. And ammo. That usually helps.

Hates: Most people that aren't other girls or really, really nice guys. In short, men.

Strengths: Any kind of ranged weapon, be it a bow or a rifle. She's also a rather fast runner, and incredibly intelligent.

Weaknesses: Her cynicism is as likely to save her from playing right into someone's hands as it is likely to cause people to dislike her and therefore make a greater effort to kill her. Physically, she's a rather easy target due to her height.

Reaping clothes: Her trusty leather jacket.

Interview clothes: A metallic, angular dress.

Stylists: Not sure who. -District: Three

Allliance: None

Family: None. She has long since been taken away from her parents due to being abused by them (hence the burn marks on her hands).

Friends: She is rather popular at the community house where she lives, but she does not return these feelings.

* * *

District 1:  
Male:  
Female: Dianne

District 2:  
Male:  
Female: Indigo

District 3:  
Male:  
Female: Darby

District 4:  
Male: Aiden  
Female: Riemet

District 5:  
Male:  
Female:

District 6:  
Male:  
Female: Robyna

District 7:  
Male: Zeb  
Female:

District 8:  
Male: Noah  
Female: Mara

District 9:  
Male:  
Female: Hera

District 10:  
Male: Derek  
Female: Helen

District 11:  
Male:  
Female: Alexandria

District 12:  
Male:  
Female: Wednesday

**Please fill out Chardte's and Cole's and Lexliam's profiles! Also, I NEED MORE MEN. O_0 Everyone keeps sending in girls. Which is fine, by all means, but if you guys want, you can now send in two characters, but they have to be boy and girl. All right! Enjoy! And remember...**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
